


Rouge My Knees (And Roll My Stockings Down)

by Dhillarearen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (to the tune of Halsey's "Drive:" all I write is porn), Coming In Pants, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Character, Trans Male Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhillarearen/pseuds/Dhillarearen
Summary: Neil wears lingerie for Andrew.





	Rouge My Knees (And Roll My Stockings Down)

It wasn’t the first time Neil had worn lingerie. His tentative exploratory motions outside of the narrow rules his mother had kept had led him to the discovery that he liked feeling pretty. Not _pretty-feminine,_ but _pretty-boy,_ and that was a delicate balance that Neil still stumbled on.Wearing the lacy things where only he could see them, helped. They rode up and they were scratchy and Neil worried about telltale imprints in his athletic shorts, but when he got dressed in the morning he felt…important, putting something nice on, underneath it all.  
  
Nobody wasted fancy underwear on a nothing.

Andrew knew, because Andrew knew everything. Neil had given Andrew his secrets and wanted to keep it that way. Neil knew that lingerie was considered an aspect of sex (he didn’t understand _why_ , but lewd billboards or magazine advertisements were difficult to miss), but Andrew touched Neil the same whether he was wearing old boxers or criss-crossing satin, so it wasn’t something Neil thought about. Until Allison.  
  
“Allison wants to know if you think the underwear’s hot,” Neil said, his feet dangling off the roof beside Andrew’s. “You know, during sex.”  
  
“What underwear?” said Andrew. He frowned at his cigarette and raised the lighter to the end. The wind kept putting it out: Neil had given up on his own. Neil tracked the slow creep of the red glow as Andrew inhaled.  
  
“You know what underwear,” Neil said. He was wearing a powder-blue pair today, with little bows on the hips. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and showed the bows to Andrew. Andrew’s face was impassive. Neil suppressed a smile.

“I told her to fuck off,” Neil said. “It’s none of her business.”  
  
“Don’t see why it’s any of mine.”  
  
Neil traced his index finger up his own thigh, keeping the back of his hand from touching Andrew but close enough that Andrew could feel the warmth of it. “I could wear some. For you. Like that. If you wanted it.”  
  
“Is that what you want, junkie?”  
  
“Only if you do.”  
  
Andrew looked away.  
  
“Andrew. Yes or no?”

This time when his cigarette went out, Andrew didn’t re-light it. “Yes,” he said, and curled his fist in Neil’s shirt to pull him in.

 

Neil hadn’t expected Andrew to be the one to purchase the set he was wearing now, but Andrew, as usual, had surprised him. The pink bag Andrew had shoved into Neil’s hand before retreating to their dorm room was larger than any of the ones Neil had brought home before. Once he’d parted the tissue paper, Neil saw why. There were not only panties, but stockings— long ones that would come to the tops of his thighs— and a vest-like apparatus that Neil assumed must go on top, for lack of anywhere else to put it. He locked the door to the bathroom, undressed, and reached for the panties; thought better of it and took a shower first, and then struggled to get the delicate pieces over his wet skin. When he was finished he felt sweaty and out of breath. He hoped Andrew hadn’t gotten bored, waiting.

Neil had learned that as long as he didn’t look at his face, it felt good to see in the mirror how his body looked wrapped in scraps of too-thin luxury. This set was white, the contrast shocking against his skin. Neil smoothed a hand down over his waist and played with the top hem of the panties, watching the shadow of his fingers through the cloth. He shivered.

Anticipation was a flickering heat in his stomach.

Neil’s binder looked dingy under the stark white of the vest, so Neil wrapped his towel, still damp from drying off, around himself before he came back into the bedroom. The stockings made it difficult to walk without sliding across the floor. Andrew was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He looked up sharply from his book.  
  
“I’m going to change my binder,” Neil said, wrapping the towel tighter. Andrew returned to reading.

Grey didn’t match the ensemble, but it was the only other one Neil had, and at least it was newer. He tried to keep the towel around him as he changed, with limited success. When he was finished he dropped the towel and kicked it in the direction of Kevin’s desk chair. “Okay. Ready.”

Neil couldn’t figure out what do do with his hands as Andrew examined him from top to bottom, eyes lingering on the tops of the stockings and the cinched waist of the top. Andrew drew up a knee to his chest and rested his cheek upon it. Neil fidgeted with the lie of the panties over his hip.

“Come here,” Andrew said, his voice quiet and deep from his chest. Neil took two steps forward and stopped when Andrew flicked his fingers, crossing his arms behind his back and gripping his opposite elbows to keep still. He’d pulled his arm bands back on after the shower, and the familiar cotton was grounding.

“Can I touch you, yes or no,” Andrew said.   
  
Neil nodded his head so quickly it felt like it would bobble off. _“Yes.”_

Andrew got up from the bed, maddeningly slow and careful, and stood in front of Neil. There was barely enough space for his body between Neil and the bunk. Neil felt the flutter in his stomach get bigger at the closeness, at the way he could see the mole that dotted the corner of Andrew’s jaw, just underneath his ear. Neil tilted his head down, asking for a kiss, but Andrew left him wanting and stepped around him to make a slow circle. His gaze was a physical weight. It made the back of Neil’s neck prickle pleasurably.

He was about to repeat his _yes_ when Andrew hooked a finger under the elastic at the top of the left stocking and snapped it against Neil’s thigh.

Neil jerked, nearly tripping and knocking his head on the bunk. Andrew’s hand was at his hip in an instant. Neil got his breathing back under control.  
  
“I liked that,” he said.  
  
“Mm,” said Andrew. He snapped the elastic again. Whoever had designed this lingerie had not counted on such abuse, because as soon as Andrew let go the stocking slid down Neil’s leg to crumple around his ankle. Neil winced as it took with it some of his leg hair.

With deliberate nonchalance, Andrew knelt down beside him and pinched the top of the errant stocking. He drew it back up over Neil’s knee and then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the side of the large muscle in Neil’s thigh. Neil’s leg twitched. His toes curled on the unforgiving tiled floor. Andrew pulled the stocking up the rest of the way and resettled it with minute adjustments until he was satisfied enough to draw back and stand. Neil bit the inside of his cheek to keep from whining as Andrew’s hands left him.

They were back in the work of a moment, as if Andrew had heard him anyway, running under the bottom of the vest and making the stiff fabric rub against Neil’s scars. Neil arched his back, wanting more, and Andrew’s hands slowed to a glacial pace. Neil pressed his lips together.  
  
“Andrew.”  
  
“Neil,” Andrew mocked. One of his hands dropped down to the front of the panties, hovering.  
  
“Yes,” said Neil, impatient. He closed his eyes at the first brush of Andrew’s fingers through the fabric, tensing in expectation. Andrew’s touch remained light, barely-there, simply brushing short strokes over him through the panties. It was a strange sensation, drier than Neil was used to, because Andrew usually worked him up a lot more before touching him, and the soft fabric smoothed out the callouses on Andrew’s fingers. He decided, after some contemplation, that he liked it anyway. It wasn’t enough to get him off, but it was soothing, and Neil gave himself over to the sensation. He parted his lips and let out a long, breathy sigh. His body felt as if it were turning to soft molasses. His knees wobbled underneath him.  
  
“You can touch my shoulders to hold yourself up,” Andrew said in Neil’s ear. Neil wrapped an arm around Andrew and ducked his head into the crook of Andrew’s neck. His other hand he put on the ladder to the top bunk. He had a feeling he’d need the assistance.

Andrew seemed fascinated with the frill of lace around the top of the panties; he kept returning there to stroke it. On one pass he tugged up lightly, making the fabric lower down drag against Neil’s dick. 

_“_ Oh,” said Neil, jolted out of his comfortable haze. He gripped tighter at Andrew, careful to keep his hold breakable.

Andrew’s fingers pressed against Neil’s dick, harder. Neil gasped. After relaxing so far it felt as if his nerve endings were coming alight for the first time, inexperienced and overly sensitive. He trembled as Andrew started to draw slow, firm circles. “Andrew, Andrew yes.”  
  
The unyielding strength of Andrew supporting him never wavered as Neil whimpered and shook, clutching at Andrew’s t-shirt and rucking it up over the round ball of his muscle. Andrew’s fingers slipped lower and found Neil wet, wanting. Neil closed his teeth in the fabric under his mouth.  
  
“You look,” said Andrew. His throat bobbed against Neil’s forehead as he swallowed. “Good.”

_“Andrew,_ ” said Neil, desperate.

He ground down shamelessly into Andrew’s hand as Andrew stroked him faster, still _not enough._ Sweat started to bead at his hairline and in the dip of his spine under the vest. It would be all right, if Andrew didn’t want to get him off. But Neil wanted to know, because the sensation was getting to be too much without the pressure that would allow him to come. Neil bucked his hips forward and dragged his head upright to pant against Andrew’s mouth.  
  
“Where,” he said, and Andrew said “shoulders and above, now,” so Neil kissed him.

The distraction of Andrew’s kiss was enough for Neil to bear the frustration for a bit longer. In counterpoint to the leisurely motion of his fingers, Andrew kissed Neil as hard as he ever did, burning from the inside out. Like this Neil couldn’t bite his lips to hold back his sounds, so Andrew bit them for him, the wet slip of his tongue afterwards goading Neil on instead of forming an apology. Neil shook between Andrew’s mouth and his hands, little hitching moans escaping to break in the air around them. He clenched around nothing and swore. Andrew was hard against the curve of Neil’s ass.

The gentle touches were driving Neil to a feverish high, twisting to get away from the sensation, to get more. His skin flushed hot and then cold and then hot again. The panties were slick against him, uncomfortable and, vaguely in the back of his mind, disgusting, but Neil couldn’t care enough to take them off. The nail of Andrew’s thumb dug into the side of his dick and Neil shouted.

“I need, yes, more, keep going,” Neil babbled, half out of his head, insensible of what he was saying. He could feel the left stocking sliding down his leg again. His ribs strained at the cage of the vest, trying to take deeper breaths that Neil only panted out again. He was so sensitive it _hurt_ , but he didn’t want Andrew to stop. He didn’t want anything but to be here, in Andrew’s arms, while Andrew took him apart.

Neil was sure he wouldn’t be able to come without direct contact, but he proved himself wrong with a cry, shuddering as his knees buckled and he clawed at Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew didn’t take his fingers away until Neil was in real danger of collapsing to the floor. He bent to scoop Neil up with one arm under his legs and the other around his back, dropping him on to the mattress and crawling over him to kiss him hard.

“Do you want me to,” Neil said between kisses, tugging at Andrew’s hair.

“Like this,” Andrew said through gritted teeth. He ground his hips into Neil’s thigh and Neil parted his legs to make it easier for him, guiding Andrew’s head back down so he could bite and lick at Andrew’s neck. Andrew rolled against Neil in a splintering rhythm as Neil sucked mark after mark between his collarbone and his ear, murmuring _yeses_ into the reddening skin. A low groan ripped its way from Andrew’s core, almost too quiet to be heard, and Andrew went still.

Neil trailed gentle fingers through Andrew’s hair, sweat-damp itself now, as they both came down. When Andrew heaved himself off of Neil and thumped his feet on the floor Neil judged it safe to speak.  
  
“You like the underwear,” he said.

“No,” said Andrew, shrugging his shirt off. Neil admired the flex of muscles across his back and turned to lie on his side with his cheek propped in his hand. The panties, wet and rapidly cooling, were starting to itch.

“I guess I’ll throw these out, then. Or I need new padding for my helmet. They’d be terrible for it, but what else am I supposed to do with them?”  
  
Andrew flipped Neil off and headed for the bathroom, walking with the stilted step of someone who had come in his pants. Neil flopped onto his back and pressed the heel of his palm against his grin. He thought of sending a text to Allison, _he does think they’re hot_ , but decided not to. What happened between him and Andrew was theirs.

When Andrew came back Neilhad changed into boxers and a sleep shirt and was sprawled on Andrew’s bed, watching Exy videos on his laptop. Andrew unceremoniously dumped Neil’s feet in his lap and picked up his discarded book. Neil squinted at the cover. Another one of the Wheel of Time books. He didn’t understand how Andrew could enjoy stories about a world that wasn’t even real.

“Go back to your stickball game,” Andrew said without looking up. Neil jabbed his toes into Andrew’s thigh. Quick as a thought, Andrew’s hand shot out to close around Neil’s ankle. Neil scooted down on the bed so Andrew had to let go or be pushed against the footboard. The pinch he got to his calf was almost fond.

Neil wondered if lingerie sets came in orange.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
